A magnetic resonance analyzer offers new advantages in the field of material analysis. It has been shown that the applicability of such an analyzer exceeds the range of tissue analysis and other medical applications. The magnetic resonance analyzer measures the degree and type of response of a matter under test, and, by comparison with reference matter, it assists in recognizing deviations from a desired response. This capability is enhanced by testing with resonance test patterns which relate to the significant characteristics for the particular matter under test as identified when determining the resonance frequencies.
The apparatus of the present invention relates to magnetic resonance test instrumentation. It exposes reference material to an electro-magnetic field and determines the resonance frequencies of the material exposed using a sequence of frequency patterns. The detected resonance frequencies are be used to establish test patterns to be used in subsequent operations for analyzing samples of the same type of material as and relative to the reference material.